Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple flow faucet having at least one base part installed in a mounting plane and a pivoting spout rotatably attached thereto with at least a cold water line, a filtered water line, and an electronic signal line.
Description of the Background Art
Faucets typically find application in the household area. These faucets are most especially suited for use in both private and commercial kitchen areas. The dual flow nature of the faucet is required in order to separate a first water flow with warm water—mixed from cold water and hot water—from another water flow having filtered water. To this end, for processing as drinking water, tap water is routed through special filters and is thus treated. With multiple flow faucets of this type it is possible to draw filtered water or any desired mixture of warm water from a single tap without mixing the water flows. It is necessary and desirable for this purpose for the spout of the faucet to be designed as a pivoting spout, as is known from kitchen faucets, for example.
Thus, a pivoting spout with a mixing valve is known from DE 198 50 839 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,788. The pivoting spout known therefrom permits any desired pivoting of the spout, wherein two separate lines for hot and cold water extend within the pivoting spout to an opening. A mixing cartridge for hot and cold water is located at the opening. The prior art pivoting spout is cumbersome to install, however, and moreover is not suited to carry mixed water and filtered water separately from one another as desired.